


生病可不是小事。

by labrnth



Series: Commission [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Commission work, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 琉璃x藤原蝶蝶，現代篇。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Commission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848133





	生病可不是小事。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝redden的委託，附上孩子的介紹> https://chouandruri.weebly.com/character.html

  
  
  


模糊的鬧鐘鈴聲在他的意識邊緣拉扯。

蝶蝶咕噥了聲，無力地摸索在床頭櫃的手機。痠軟的手臂好不容易勾到被當作鬧鐘的手機，他瞇起眼睛按下了「五分鐘後再叫醒我」的提示鍵，把手機隨意塞到了枕頭下便埋進枕頭裡繼續昏沉。

不到五分鐘，蝶蝶便睜開眼睛。生理時鐘作祟讓他突然特別清醒，便趁機起身，用腳摸索拖鞋離開房間了。

一開始他還沒有感覺到身體的變化，只是習慣性拖著腳步往廚房去。

早餐的香味一下一下蹭著鼻腔，熟悉的咖啡香同樣搔刮著神經。廚房裡琉璃背著從門口探出頭的蝶蝶，寬大的背上繫著圍裙的蝴蝶結，當他施力翻動平底鍋上的食材──聞起來像是玉子燒──肩胛骨處的肌肉被微微牽動，線條因為他穿著簡單的T恤而明顯。

才剛起床頭還有些發脹，蝶蝶把頭靠在門框上，看著對方忙碌，一面哼著五音不全的歌。

不知為何明明是每天可見的光景，這個早晨卻讓他感到特別舒服、到有些令人犯睏的地步，只要一不留神閉上眼睛就會睡著似的。

大抵是感受到他的視線，琉璃轉過頭來看到同居人，咧嘴一笑，聲音從抽油煙機的轟轟作響之間傳過來，要他再去多睡一下，時間還足，早餐也還沒好。不知道為什麼那幾句話聽起來悶悶的，遙遠得要被倦意吞沒。

一改平常不回去睡籠覺的堅持，腦袋還沒完全開機的蝶蝶也順著對方說的話，爬回床上閉上眼睛。不用多久意識便被黑暗吞噬。

第二次醒來是因為夢裡的他咳得過分嚴重，喘不過氣和乾澀的喉頭把他緩慢喚醒。

掙扎著從床上爬起來想要查看時間，手臂像是生鏽一般無力，蝶蝶撐起身子摸索手機時，突然一陣暈眩，腦袋脹得生疼，像是被鈍器狠狠敲中了後腦勺。

他想著應該是沒有睡好的緣故，一邊摸索到餐廳。理所當然琉璃在餐桌邊等他，但是無聊地從報紙中抬起頭地琉璃一看到蝶蝶，立刻皺起眉頭，走過來就是對他左盯右瞧。

「在看什麼？」

又不是沒有看過。蝶蝶無力地揮了揮手。聲音沙啞地廝磨喉嚨，他反射性咳了一兩聲。

「蝶蝶，你有沒有覺得哪裡不舒服啊？」臉色可差了，聞起來味道也怪怪的。

琉璃說話的聲音依舊聽起起來遙遠，但又尖銳地鑿進他的腦袋裡。他想要問對方可不可以把說話音量降低一些，但還沒有說出口，琉璃便抓住他的肩膀，湊上來把自己的額頭貼上他的。

兩個人靠得好近好近，是可以細數琉璃眼睫毛的距離、是要接吻卻又沒有的距離，當蝶蝶感覺到琉璃的鼻息落在自己的臉頰上，心跳加快了幾分。

「你這是......」琉璃又用手背摸了摸蝶蝶的額頭，遲疑了一下才說出：「發燒了吧？」

蝶蝶下意識同樣伸手貼上自己的額頭，有點燙，但是他不想承認。

「你先去床上躺好，我去找一下體溫計。」

嗡嗡的說話聲讓蝶蝶下意識擰起眉，聽到對方要自己去休息，便覺得好像有那裡不妥。感冒讓他的腦筋一片糊糊的，反應特別慢。他眨著眼睛看對方轉過去在櫃子裡東翻西找，思索今天還有什麼事令他放不下心來。

好不容易想起來，他張口小聲說：「但是今天社團.......」

「都發燒了還不照顧好自己。」

琉璃碎念著「我才想稱讚你今天偷懶了居然回去睡多睡了一下」一邊拉開一個抽屜往裡頭看，蝶蝶沒有力氣吐槽對方那沒什麼好稱讚的。

聽到蝶蝶的方向沒有聲音，琉璃轉頭看了一眼發現他還佇在那裏，瞇起眼睛咧開壞笑。

「該不會是想要我把你抱到床上吧？」

紅了一張臉的蝶蝶撇開頭，轉身踩著虛弱的腳步走回房間。

找到體溫計的琉璃看到蝶蝶還在臥室摸來摸去，遲遲不肯躺到床上，三步併作兩步從門口走來，直接實現自己剛剛說的話，把他一把抱到床上，惹得蝶蝶沙啞地驚叫一聲。

他渾身使不上力，只能被結結實實地包進被子裡，半張臉埋進枕頭裡。琉璃注意到他發冷地打顫，又從衣櫃裡挖出毛衣，掀開棉被確定蝶蝶穿得保暖後才又把他捆回去。過程中蝶蝶異常的乖巧，沒有琉璃猜測得那般倔強，讓他嘖嘖稱奇。

再怎麼像老媽子一樣擔心，琉璃也沒有忘記自己是身為蝶蝶的戀人。他在病人頭上輕拍一兩下，並靠過去印上一吻，說這樣「會好得快一點」。

被唇瓣觸碰的皮膚微微發熱，蝶蝶咕噥著「在說什麼」，卻安心閉上眼。剩下的一絲清醒留心在夾在腋下的那支體溫計上，擔心一放鬆下來就量不準了。

恍惚之間，他聽到琉璃走出臥室，不知道從哪裡翻到社團的通訊錄，撥了一通又一通的電話到學生家裡，告訴他們今天社團額外的活動取消了。

昨天淋了雨還沒有那麼在乎，結果今天就發燒了。夏天在冷氣房和室外進進出出，加上準備研究所用的資料一時忘記顧及身子，恐怕是這個原因讓平常身體不錯的蝶蝶生病了。

當被窩裡傳來小小一聲「嗶嗶」，暗示已經測量完成了，蝶蝶窸窸窣窣摸出體溫計，勉強睜開眼皮後看到上頭寫著「38.5」，嘆了一口氣翻身把自己裹得更緊實。

至少不是什麼大病。

  
  
  


在潛意識的縫隙間，他夢見一個晚上，一名長髮的男子站在長廊尾端，月亮掛在庭院裡，隱約勾勒那抹人影。

他恰好看不見對方的臉，只覺得背影莫名熟悉。男子伸手指了指池子裡的什麼，要他身後的誰也來看看。

似乎是很久以前發生的事。像是被好好藏起、生了灰的回憶，想用唱片機放出來聽聽，卻斷斷續續、又滿是雜音。

夢裡的青鬼看起來遙遠又寂寞，就在那名男子身後。青鬼只是看著長廊上兩個人交疊的影子，兩隻手疊在一塊兒的模樣比牽手還要更小心翼翼、更隱晦親暱。這讓蝶蝶想出聲，或是伸手觸碰，卻擔心他一個魯莽壞了這幅景象。

然後他又聽見從另一處傳來、切菜的聲音。菜刀落在木製砧板的聲音響亮熟悉，還有爐子咕嚕咕嚕煮著什麼，大抵是簡單的白粥。

在夢境那一頭，青鬼說了一些話，在夜晚安靜的長廊上應是要格外清楚，蝶蝶卻只聽出幾個尾音和低沉溫柔的語氣。青鬼觸碰男子頭髮的模樣他似乎也在哪裡看過，卻說不出一個所以然。

過了許久，半夜驚醒的某一天，蝶蝶才會發覺那便是不知從何時就伴在自己身側的琉璃。

當夢裡的男子笑了，月光摻在他的笑容間，極為柔和。

感覺到臉上有些冰涼，蝶蝶困倦地伸向額頭，才發現一條浸濕的毛巾貼在皮膚上降溫。當他瞇起眼睛想看清楚是誰這麼做，來者卻「噓」了一聲，撫了撫他的頭頂，要他繼續休息。

他的心頭一緊，下一秒在對方收回手時又悵然若失，依戀於對方的觸碰。

糊糊地，黑暗緩慢壟罩他的意識，又睡下去了。

琉璃獨自在廚房裡攪拌著鍋裡的粥，避免它焦了。

想到剛剛替蝶蝶換毛巾時，聽到對方睡夢中的呢喃，琉璃喉頭湧起一陣酸澀的癢意。他不知道這個蝶蝶是怎麼知道他和上輩子的蝶蝶說過的話，而且還一字不差。他抬起頭眨眨眼睛，一種情緒卡在胸口，只能大口呼吸去壓抑它。

他低下頭，熟練地把一小勺稀飯倒到碗裡，喚了聲：「蝶蝶，來吃吃看。」

話一出口才想起對方感冒了，尷尬地抓抓脖子，自言自語道「犯傻了我」。

「人類好脆弱啊。」

看了一眼蝶蝶平時會探出頭的的門口，琉璃依舊在嘮叨。語氣泛著笑意而沮喪。

「真麻煩。」

我怎麼會這麼容易就寂寞了？

  
  


ˊ

片刻，蝶蝶被輕輕搖醒，被遞了一湯匙的粥。

捧著碗坐在床邊的琉璃擔心燙嘴，又收回手朝湯匙吹了吹才遞到蝶蝶嘴邊。

迷迷糊糊地張開嘴，溫潤的味道在嘴裡散開，他露出微笑和琉璃說「好吃」。蝶蝶伸手想接過碗，自己吃，被琉璃乾脆駁回了。

「把粥灑了怎麼辦？」

他說得理直氣壯，事實上只是想多餵蝶蝶幾口。

蝶蝶沒什麼胃口，吃了幾口便把粥擱在床頭。明明連早餐都沒有吃。大概是露出了愧疚的表情，琉璃揉了揉他的頭髮，要他別在意。

「把藥吃了要緊。」

乖乖吞下感冒藥的蝶蝶和琉璃要求了一本課本，雖然必須待在床上，但是他還是想完成一點事情，就這樣睡過一整天總讓他不是很舒坦。

他從床上坐起，聽琉璃說一些瑣事，說菜價，說新聞，說剛剛出門恰好碰上的鄰居。

睡意恍恍惚惚拍打著意識，思緒被從攤在他腿上的書本拉開，慢悠悠遊走到不知哪裡去。眼前的文字逐漸模糊，在他打起盹時，琉璃見他頭沉重得點了點，便從他手裡抽走書本，讓蝶蝶躺下去繼續休息。

他想張開眼睛，多說什麼，眼皮卻沉重得不斷闔上。視線裡琉璃寵溺地撫了撫他的臉頰，低聲要他別逞強了。蝶蝶不自覺貼上他的觸碰，溫暖的手上帶著厚繭，蹭著他的皮膚。然而當他放心想閉上眼，琉璃卻抽開了手，轉身要離開臥房。

蝶蝶想要挽留對方，又擔心話說出口會顯得自己孩子氣。

腦內矛盾的想法因為太疲倦而無解，逐步發揮的藥效一點一滴吞下他想說出的話語，最後他只是陷入昏睡，伸到床邊的那隻手就懸在那裡。

──睡昏了的蝶蝶不知道琉璃只是去拿一條毛巾來替他擦汗。

他解開蝶蝶睡衣的一兩顆扣子，把擰乾的毛巾貼著對方出汗的皮膚擦了擦。蝶蝶的味道在發汗時特別濃，差點蓋過生病的氣味，他舔了舔上顎微微露出的尖牙，把自己的慾望藏好。怎麼樣都好，趁蝶蝶病弱不能反抗而偷襲便是違背自己的原則。

之後琉璃拉了一張椅子坐到床邊，牽住孤單落在床緣的那隻手。

一面隨意翻閱著過期的雜誌打發時間，琉璃不自覺念出文字的行為喚醒了蝶蝶。他略為抬起頭看到希望陪伴在自己身邊的人還沒有離去，嘴角勾起小小的微笑。

「生病好討厭。」

蝶蝶瞇起眼睛，矇矓的雙眼緩慢拍眨著。對上琉璃抬頭看他的視線。

「只能睡覺。」

聽到戀人向自己表達什麼都做不好，琉璃只是理所當然地回答：「那要趕快好起來啊。」

「跟我待在一起好嗎？這樣琉璃也會生病的。」

琉璃忍不住失笑，直率地笑了幾聲。

「別傻了，蝶蝶只要乖乖休息就好了，很快燒就會退了。」

兩個人又安靜了一會兒，琉璃的食指和拇指輕輕搓揉他的無名指。

盯著天花板和睡意及病魔打架的蝶蝶又啟唇，聲音有些嘶啞。這次安靜小心地詢問：「我這樣......是不是給琉璃添麻煩了。」

讓你待我在我身邊，讓你特別照顧我，之類的。

琉璃望向只從被子裡露出半張臉的蝶蝶，搔了搔臉頰。

「怎麼會呢。」

不如說這樣我才有藉口可以照顧你啊。

晚一些，待蝶蝶在半夜醒來，發現自己渾身是汗，想起身簡單沖澡換衣服，和他睡在一塊兒的琉璃會被他窸窣的聲音吵醒，爬起來看他在做什麼。

琉璃會接下他手裡的衣服，強制幫忙蝶蝶搓澡、更衣。

再待片刻，當兩個人爬回床上，琉璃把蝶蝶安置回自己懷裡，聽著兩個人的呼吸，蝶蝶會告訴對方自己睡了一天，有些睡不著。

那你數羊吧。琉璃低沉的聲音裡帶些倦意，卻是耐心的。他告訴蝶蝶這一覺醒來，身體肯定就舒服些了。

琉璃知道蝶蝶會不服這個說法，會逕自數起一隻羊、兩隻羊，然後被蝶蝶輕細的笑聲打斷，伴隨著一句小小的道謝，謝謝今日一天的照顧和體貼。

聞言，琉璃以親吻蝶蝶的耳尖作為回覆，把臉埋進了對方的頭髮裡。

他想他表達得很明白，對琉璃而言，可以好好保護、呵護這個戀人比什麼都還要開心。

  
  
  
  
  


那天晚上月色很美。

『你看池子裡的鯉魚長得這麼大了。』

『還看什麼魚，不進屋就要著涼了，晚上在外頭還穿得這麼單薄。』

『琉璃這樣，該不會是在擔心我？』

『啊？你這人......』

『怎麼就不相信作為鬼的我也是會擔心你的呢。』

蝶蝶轉頭過來，露出微笑。

『那你就多提醒我幾遍吧。』

即使在我年華逝去之時，也多說幾遍，別讓我忘記。


End file.
